


自管会的一己之见（下）

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	自管会的一己之见（下）

前座的椅子前后晃动，范丞丞和黄明昊玩的又笑又闹。

密闭空间空气不好，高铁上小孩子跑来跑去。

林彦俊整个人低气压，沉默地靠在椅背上。

今天热的不行，直接飙到38度，他还硬是带了个黑色毛帽子，帽檐拉下来遮住眼睛。

过道有人走过去，碰到了他的肩膀，林彦俊微微侧过身子。

“有那么热吗？”左边扑面而来一股热气，林彦俊调皮地转头看那人，“你这是洗了个澡吧。”

陈立农卷起的袖子卡在胳膊肘位置，用手背擦着汗，“这里的空调真的很不顶用欸。”

他侧脸上的汗让林彦俊想起来那晚贴在窗户上的雨滴，那次是他俩至今唯一的单独相处：他们依偎着睡着了。第二天范丞丞先来的活动室，“这俩哥第一次见面怎么就睡上了”，还给黄明昊发了一条极其让人误会的微信。

好像读懂了他在想什么一样，热气不合时宜又凑了上来。陈立农的手有点寻找意味的在他的腰上摸索，“嗯……这里吧。还痛吗？”

林彦俊不知道自己现在是什么表情，本来一点也不热的自己像中暑般眩晕，身子缩了缩，把陈立农的手拉开，“早没事了。”

“是嘛，有时候看你站起来还会费力的样子……”陈立农说的小声，仿佛这成了他们俩的秘密。

“同志们同志们，马上要到海边了，能不能有点兴奋的样子啊。看我俩，活力十足！”范丞丞跪在座位上，做着鬼脸。

黄明昊一把把他拽下来，在他耳边咕囔的几句。范丞丞偷偷白了他一眼，转而又是一个大的微笑对着座位后面的俩人，“那啥，两位慢聊。”

后座的两人无奈地对视。

“哼，说到底，想拯救自管会的只有我俩。”林彦俊很不满，嘴撇成倒V字型。

达成共识以后，两个人轮流给范丞丞和黄明昊做心理工作，没想到这俩兄弟突然释怀了一般，说要化悲愤为力量在毕业前大玩特玩——第二天就定了暑假去海边的高铁。

“不过他们后来好像有努力想决策。”

“是什么？”

陈立农猛喝下了半瓶冰水，“唔……执事女仆咖啡厅。”

“……这是彻底破罐破摔了吧。”

水顺着陈立农下巴流下来，他抬手擦了下，眼睛笑得弯弯的，“女仆彦俊，我很期待哦。”

期待你个头啦，林彦俊瞪他一眼。

 

下了车，一行人到民宿扔下了行李就直奔海滩。果不其然，黄金假期的人是真的多。

找到了位置，范丞丞和黄明昊就迎着海浪打闹，林彦俊在阳伞下面看书，陈立农坐在海滩上，说是要堆城堡。

林彦俊不时就越过书页看着陈立农宽阔的后背，蹲坐在那里的玩沙子的架势倒是像小孩子一样。

陈立农好不容易堆出来了个歪歪扭扭的不明物体来，正想回头向同伴炫耀一番，却发现阴影下面的人也在呆呆地看着自己。彦俊上衣没脱，按他的屁话来讲：自己是保守派才不要露肉；带了副不合型墨镜，挂在鼻梁上，看过来的眼睛像极了自己脑海里做参照物的猫咪。

“彦俊！”陈立农一边招手一边大喊，“你看我做得猫咪！”

林彦俊回过懵儿来，觉得陈立农好像撒娇来要表扬的大型犬，就也向他招手，有点变扭的说，“蛮可爱的啦，就是不像！”

陈立农皱皱鼻子，嘴里说了什么，笑的倒是更开心了。

这时候黄明昊来换班，林彦俊拿着防晒霜认认真真地擦着露出来的皮肤。

“彦俊是这么精致的人吗？”还没移开视线的陈立农疑惑的问身旁的范丞丞。

“哈哈。小时候彦俊不白，我俩拿他肤色开玩笑。他啊，嘴上说不在意。”

“哦……我倒觉得现在的彦俊不黑啊。”陈立农看了眼范丞丞，“……倒是没法和你比。“

范丞丞豪爽的笑了几声，跑了过去，一边嚷着想吃西瓜。

林彦俊朝他走过来，夹脚拖鞋有几次卡在干燥的沙子里，他都要全部甩干净才继续走。

陈立农也站了起来，向他跑过去，看着没什么表情的林彦俊，陈立农起了恶作剧的心思。还沾着泥巴的三只手指在他脸上画了一道，林彦俊白净的脸立刻变成“花脸猫”。

林彦俊没想到陈立农会这样，眼睛睁得老大，嘴张成O型，“Are you crazy？”

林彦俊被捉弄的表情过于好笑，陈立农笑弯了腰，撒丫子就往海里跑。林彦俊立刻追了上去，“陈立农！你死定了！”

两个人踏着水花，穿过一群群人，林彦俊撩水打湿了陈立农，自己的短裤湿掉了，上衣也满是水点。

黄明昊抱着西瓜回来了，看见范丞丞津津有味地拿着手机录像，“我的妈呀，我这是错过了什么？！”

陈立农跑累了，回头摆手说：“哈……哈……休战休战，不打了。”林彦俊正从后面扑上来，一下没刹住，两个人都没站稳，摔了过去——准确说是林彦俊把陈立农给扑倒了。

林彦俊骑坐着陈立农，刘海都湿了，脸也热的红彤彤的，嘴里一边喘着一边笑得像极其幼稚，“抓到你了！”手撑在陈立农胸前，整个人随着陈立农呼吸起伏的胸口颤动；这么近的距离让陈立农心跳的有点快，他只好告诉自己那是运动之后的结果。

林彦俊收住了笑，环视周围的人，又低头看了下他俩现在的姿势，一时差点跳起来，却被腰痛扫了害羞和快乐的兴致，吃痛地咬住了嘴唇。

陈立农立刻扶着他的腰，焦急的问：“腰痛了吗？”

林彦俊嗯了一声，陈立农托着他的后腰慢慢扶他起来，“抱歉……玩过火了。”

林彦俊摇头，“我很开心啊。”陈立农没回话，只是用手背认真的擦起他脸上的黑泥，陈立农专注的神情和暧昧的动作让林彦俊烫了脸，自己随意抹了抹脸，推开他，“我待会去洗一下就好了。”

两人往驻扎地走着，明明他都说没有事了，陈立农还是坚持扶着他的腰。范丞丞和黄明昊拿他们打趣，林彦俊一直没听进去，晃着神。后腰上一直贴着的手，想要让它离开又狠不下心去——光是贴在那里的热度就让他安心的发狂。

那只手最后还是离开了——陈立农被范丞丞拉去买了饮料。

 

毕竟是沿海城市，海鲜便宜又新鲜，旁边市场传来臭鱼烂虾的味道。四个人里不是在海边长大的只有黄明昊，范丞丞拉着他一边看一边讲解。

林彦俊和陈立农并排走在后面。两个人都找不到什么话题，东看看西看看，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

“彦俊好像不是很喜欢海的样子啊。”“早就都腻掉了嘛。”

“陈立农你都晒黑了欸，玩太嗨。”“这是健美肤色啦。”说着他举起胳膊，作势要展示肌肉，然后被林彦俊无情打掉

范丞丞正在远一点的地方叫他们，桌子上摆了几盘白灼海鲜，黄明昊已经迫不及待的拿起筷子，“快来快来，不来我就开吃了！”

范丞丞点的都是海味和青菜，上来一盘干掉一盘，就连本来不太爱吃海鲜的林彦俊也因为饥饿过度和黄明昊争抢最后一块鲍鱼——谁也不让谁的，最后让老板切了一半才行。范丞丞嘲笑他们幼稚，吃着揽到怀里的辣炒蛏子，美滋滋的遭受其他三人的白眼。

吃完饭，黄明昊提议去逛逛夜市。来旅游的人多，挤来挤去的倒像是新年的庙会。

“听说这边都是宰游人的地方，不过有哥的智慧，谁宰得了咱们啊。”范丞丞一把抱过黄明昊。

“你不瞎买东西就行了……”黄明昊感叹。

陈立农还算紧跟着他俩，倒是没一会儿旁边得林彦俊就走不见了，回头找了找，看见他正要排队买雪糕。

“彦俊，别瞎跑。”

“我想吃冰，你要吗？”林彦俊指着招牌上画的老式冰棍说。

“那我也要一根吧……没跟他们说，我们别走丢了。”

一转头，脑袋上带着机器人头饰的范丞丞和黄明昊早没了踪影。

“……不是吧。”陈立农挠头。

“待会和他们手机联系。”陈立农的袖口被扯了扯，“喏，快吃吧，一会该化了。”

口中是凉凉甜甜的牛奶冰，陈立农偷偷看身旁的人，慢悠悠的吃得认真，自己那根早干掉了，林彦俊却还剩一半，手上不时滑下来冰水，他就伸着舌头舔舔，一边吃一边化，弄得满手都是。

陈立农看了一会儿他蠢蠢的循环动作，忍不住拿纸帮他擦手，“还说我哦。”林彦俊被呛得没了声，推开陈立农，三俩口的给吃完了，脑袋直冻得打颤。

他俩玩了套圈射枪，都是毫无收获，恶毒的老板还煽动他们：“再来一盘吧，下一盘就中啦！”

“他就是想坑我们钱！”林彦俊很是义愤填膺，偷偷地跟陈立农说。

陈立农刚说想吃章鱼烧，拿着包要去买，天空就打了雷，轰隆隆的，林彦俊缩了下肩膀：“要下雨了。”

雨哪会等人啊，两人刚掉转头往回走，就开始下了起来。小商贩急急忙忙收摊，陈立农见周围没躲避的地方了，拉着林彦俊往民宿的方向跑。

雨下的越来越大，迎着雨跑更是全身都湿了，陈立农不时回头看看身后的林彦俊，他被自己拉着，脸上表情有些痛苦，“一会就到了！”陈立农安慰道。

到了民宿，范丞丞和黄明昊还没回来，陈立农开了灯，自己先换了衣服，又帮林彦俊脱掉了湿掉的衣服。“痛……”林彦俊小声的呻吟，自己扶着腰，看来是毛病又犯了。

屋里很静，林彦俊略带痛苦的喘息声夹杂着外面听的清晰的雨声，陈立农搀着他，“我们去洗澡。”

陈立农拿了把椅子让林彦俊坐下了。自己随便糊弄了下，就转而要帮他洗。

“唔……我自己洗。”尽管林彦俊不舒服，但羞耻心还是有的，紧紧握住陈立农的手腕，五官因为疼痛皱在一起。

陈立农用水把头发撩了起来，看着很成熟。他把林彦俊的手拉下来，强势的说：“我给你洗。”

不知为什么，林彦俊突然有点怕他，但浮躁的心情却安定了下来，任由陈立农的手穿过温水抚摸他的身体。

林彦俊的身体很凉，骨架不小，但是没什么肉，后背上明显凹下去的背沟贪恋的蓄着水，陈立农顺着摸下来，也有着几分迷恋的意味，依依不舍。

林彦俊转头看他，高度的原因，仰着头，眼睛更大更圆，含着生理水，“洗好了吗？嗯……我不想洗了。”

陈立农帮他吹了头，裹上毛巾被，搀着走了几步怀里的人眼看就要摔，干脆把他抱了起来。

林彦俊不敢让他看见自己的表情，脸缩起来，自己也缩成一小团。

林彦俊被轻柔的放到床上，陈立农坐在他身旁，伸进毛巾被里就要揉他的腰，林彦俊无言的拒绝，想推开他，被强硬的包在怀里。腰部被揉捏的舒适感让他闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉。

这样示弱的林彦俊可怜又可爱，陈立农的心里好像有小人咚咚的击鼓：快告诉啊，你想保护他，快告诉他啊。

“彦俊，我喜欢你。”本是喃喃自语，却也在狭小的屋子里打着回响。

林彦俊抬头看他，眼睛睁不开，歪着头，“嗯？”

陈立农不明白。他觉得林彦俊微微翘起的嘴是在索吻，不是很确定，心里更强的温度却催眠着他——陈立农只好乖乖听从。

昏沉之中，林彦俊觉得有个温热的湿润东西不断的舔他，他也张开了嘴，无力的回应。陈立农加深了这个甜丝丝的吻。林彦俊回抱过去，伴随着亲吻，嘴里含糊不清地喃喃道：“农农……”

 

“……我真的要穿成这样吗。”望着其他人的西装领带，林彦俊掐着手中的黑色布料，抑制不住怒气的说。

“哇哦，彦俊好可爱！”黄明昊大叫。范丞丞在一旁顾不上说话，拿着手机疯狂拍照。

林彦俊最后才扭捏的看向陈立农，“真的很好看。”陈立农笑着点头，笑容停了下来，他的目光炙热的上下打量着自己。

cosplay咖啡厅的提案，最后还是被那两个人的激烈征求下给通过了。范丞丞说只从学校戏剧社借到三个男装，林彦俊觉得这肯定是计谋。本来真的不想要穿成这样，但是陈立农热切求他说想看，自己无奈也就顺了他的意。

有些朋友听说他们要搞这个，都在布置的时候来凑热闹，看见那样的林彦俊穿着女仆装，都兴奋的起着哄，有的男生还去撩林彦俊的裙子。

林彦俊本来就挺烦，抑制住自己的火气，范丞丞和黄明昊打着圆场。

“彦俊要不要做我的女朋友啊！”不知道谁喊了一句，接着周围男生都此起彼伏的喊着“女朋友”。

林彦俊眼看就要发作，一双手搂过他的肩膀，“彦俊早就是我的女朋友了。”说着，拉着他就走。

看着在前面拉着他手的陈立农，林彦俊穿着皮鞋的脚快速倒着，“慢点……啊。”

后面都是起哄的声音，林彦俊无所适从，但心里又莫名其妙的开心的冒着花芽芽。

陈立农带他到教学楼的空教室，关了门，把他放到课桌上，整个人都压了上去，“……果然还是算了。”

“什么算了？”林彦俊不解的鼻尖红红的，戏剧社化妆老师说的，腮红要打到鼻尖上，更可爱。

“女仆装，不许穿给他们看。”陈立农幼稚的赌气，“只许给我看。给你的男朋友，陈立农看。”

林彦俊刚想笑他吃醋，就猝不及防的被吻了上来；刚才试尝红茶的嘴苦苦涩涩，但又被津液打湿出奇妙的触感，飘飘然的。

林彦俊带着橘色的眼妆湿润地瞪着自己，可怜又好欺负的样子，陈立农亲了亲他的眼角。

林彦俊觉得陈立农真的好可爱，就摸摸他乖乖的头发，“你吃醋啦。”

陈立农脱掉林彦俊的黑色皮鞋，隔着白色的丝袜玩他的脚心，玩的他忍不住的笑，“我好嫉妒啊。”他把林彦俊的腿拉开，自己蹲在中间，眼神满满都是侵略性。

林彦俊被他看的抖了抖，作势要把脚收回去，却被对方抓到了脚跟，还被温热的触感亲了一口。陈立农顺着腿的内侧向上划着，触摸方式也变了，上下滑动。林彦俊被身下酥麻的感觉压倒着，腿夹的更紧了些。

“彦俊这是在勾引我吗？”

陈立农站了起来，解开他的扣子，轻舔着林彦俊的胸，到了微微凸起来的地方，用了力，忘情的吸吮，另一只手打着圈的玩另一边。林彦俊小小的乳尖被吸的通红，大了一倍，“啊，唔，麻麻的，嗯，好舒服……”

林彦俊的脑袋一晃一晃的，女仆发饰从头上掉了下来，明明发型顺滑的乖巧，表情却已经沉迷到快感中了，涂着唇蜜的饱满嘴唇淌着津液，眼睛慢慢眨着，舒服的瞳孔涣散。

“我也要摸摸你。”林彦俊摸索着解开对方的西服裤子，隔着内裤上下揉动，陈立农已经勃起了，林彦俊脱掉他的内裤，被全部释放出来，陈立农的性器蹭着裙边。

陈立农受到林彦俊的鼓励，摸向他的裙底，把安全裤脱掉，顿了一下。

“唔……我没有穿内裤。”林彦俊啄吻着陈立农形状较好的喉结，“好湿了……主人。”

突然改变的称谓让陈立农激动不已，身下的人又是那副媚样子，勾人的不行，把裙子撩了起来，掰开臀瓣，舌头缠上了肉穴，模拟着性交的动作，一下下的深入抽出。

“啊啊呜呜，主人，主人，不要这样。”林彦俊被攻击着薄弱的地方，口齿不清的求饶，自己手里握着陈立农的性器早已吐了些液体，他的头发扎着自己大腿不见光的滑嫩地方，又爽又痒。

穴口足够湿润，陈立农抱着林彦俊坐在自己腿上，贴心的护着他的腰，边哄着他，“乖，自己往下坐。”

肉棒慢慢顶开穴口，也被一层层的嫩肉缠上来。这明明是第一次，却温存的像是经验丰富的多年恋人。

“彦俊的里面好热，唔。”陈立农奖励似的亲了亲他，腰部轻轻使力，边听着林彦俊的喘叫边加大力度。

“啊……农农，舒服……舒服，都进来好不好。”

陈立农顺从的插的更深，黑白相间的裙摆随着身上的人晃动着，“彦俊好像女孩子，好可爱。”

“笨，笨蛋，嗯……我才不是女人……”林彦俊的抱怨让他夹得更紧，陈立农没忍住，全部射了进去。

“嗯嗯……！全都……都进来了……”林彦俊一副落寞又痴迷的样子，陈立农又挺进了几下，林彦俊也射了出来。

“哈……哈……都脏掉了。”拉扯着裙子，林彦俊瘫在陈立农的怀里，怨念的说。

陈立农亲着他的发璇，随后堵住他的嘴，迫使他到下一轮更深的性爱里。

 

范丞丞在活动室里坐的无聊，“我说，咱们自管会究竟都干了什么啊……”

“咳咳，牵线搭桥坐月老不是挺好的吗。”

“什么！黄明昊你和谁好上了！”范丞丞一跃而起，扯着他问。

“成了，戏剧社的衣服甭想还回去了，钱你出哈。”说完，黄明昊拍拍他的肩，走出了教室。留下范丞丞一个人苦恼，“果然一开始就不应该陪他接下自管会这活……黄明昊你给我回来！”


End file.
